Falling For You
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: She bit her lip, praying not to stumble. Because then, that would prove that she was falling for him. Because she hadn't already. Never. She hadn't fallen for Drew Hayden, whether he wore a Tuxedo Mask costume or not. And she wouldn't. Right? Contest!


**Yes, like a boss :) I'm a tank – updating three times in three days… I'm pretty amazing xD Well, I currently can't go anywhere cuz I'm sick, and I have one more exam before school is completely OVER for me, so, here is yet another May/Drew one-shot, complete with fluffiness, OOCness, pointlessness (aha, that's actually a word!) and more. But, you love it, so… Read, review, be inspired… xD Oh, and if you've read my Halloween one-shot (This was going to be another one, but I changed it, because Halloween was a week ago... but Halloween is so fun to write about! I went as a cardboard box [I had no voice – and still have no voice, for that matter] and had two little holes for my eyes, and a bigger hole on the side with a sign that said trick or treat, place lollies here on it. My bucket was in with me) then this story has one more Sailor Moon costume in it, because I can see Drew as Tuxedo Mask. Just saying. **

**.:.**

'_Pokémon Master's Costume Party.'_

That was where she was going - to a _costume _part for coordinators. She'd decided to go as a vampire princess, fake fangs attached to her real teeth, attained with blood at the tips.

The crimson gown was strapless, with black lace bunched in the top left corner of the bodice and trailing down to her waist. Intricate fake rhinestone dotted the bodice as well, clumped in some places and spread out in others, mainly found over the lace material. The skirt flared out at the hips, half of it shrouded in the same black that was used on the bodice, and the same artificial rhinestones scattered all over it. It fell down to her ankles, swishing around as she walked, only just revealing her scarlet toenails that poked out of her red gladiator heels.

Elbow-length black fingerless gloves encased her forearms, showing her black fingernails that were covered in red sparkles off. She twirled around in the mirror one last time before she swept out the door. Her hair was out and slightly curled – thanks to Dawn. It cascaded over her shoulders, but stayed out of her face due to the fifty or so bobby pins that held it back, along with the ruby-studded tiara that sat upon her head.

She smiled, walking down the hall along with some of the others who were headed to the ball. Dawn herself was dressed as a pirate, her blue hair tied in a side ponytail that fell over her shoulders, and a large black hat edged with ruffled white lace upon her head. A ruffled white off-the-shoulders mini dress was underneath a black corset-skirt, which reached her mid-thighs. A big white satin bow tied at her lower back, the ribbons trailing down to the end of the outfit. Knee-high black pirate boots encased her calves, the edges folded over and lined with the same material as her hat.

'This is going to be fun!' the seventeen-year old bluenette enthused grabbing May's hand and jumping up and down. May grinned back at her.

'I know! You look great, Dawn!' she complimented.

'So do you, May! Drew will be drooling…' she giggled. May's face flushed.

'Who cares about what Drew thinks anyway…?' she mumbled, trailing off. Dawn stifled her laughs.

'So... Kenny is going as a zombie,' she changed the topic, preferring instead to talk about her boyfriend. 'I wonder what Zoey is going as? Probably a fairy-princess… Or maybe even a pixie. She said she couldn't decide.'

May nodded along, even though her blue-haired friend was more talking to herself. The road was crowded with dressed up trainers, coordinators and breeders alike, all headed towards the big pokémon stadium, where the party would be held.

'Hey, guys!' a voice interrupted Dawn's bubbly description, and the two turned to see a familiar red-haired Sinnoh Coordinator.

'Zoey!' Dawn squealed, running up to hug the older coordinator. The girl's hair was still in its pixie cut, and a big white crown was settled on her head. Large pink wings sprouted from her costume, which consisted of a short pink skirt over white leggings and a strapless pink corset. Knee-high white boots encased her feet, and the heels made her the slightest bit higher.

'Hi, May! It's good to see you again.' May turned from her watching to embrace her coral-haired friend in a tight hug.

'Solidad! I haven't seen you in so long! I heard you won the Johto festival this year!' May told her. Solidad smiled, nodding.

'And you won the Hoenn festival last year. Congratulations.'

'Thanks!'

Solidad was dressed up as Glenda the Good Witch, and had a pink frilly mini-dress on with knee-high white boots and a tall crown. She waved her wand around playfully.

'Come on, the party is almost starting.' She led the way, calling Dawn and Zoey to follow her. The stadium was decorated from top to bottom, covered in fake webs and crobats, broomsticks and orange and black lights. May giggled.

'I want to go see what food they have, so…' She grabbed Dawn's hand, pulling her through the throng and stopping at the table. Little cupcakes were decorated with orange icing and chocolate to make them look like jack-o-lanterns, little shortbread men with white icing and black features that made them look like skeletons, shortbread fingers, balls of cookie dough that looked like eyeballs, biscuits with a mound of chocolate on the top that looked like a witch's hat, and the table was full of even more.

'Oh wow! This is awesome!' Dawn jumped up and down eyes raking across all the different foods that lay on the benches.

'Don't eat too many, May, or you'll get fat. Well, fatter.'

May turned her eyes narrowed and a retaliation ready on her tongue. Her jaw dropped.

'Are you dressed up as Tuxedo Mask?' she asked disbelievingly. The nineteen year-old behind the mask smirked, pulling a rose out of his pocket.

'Sure.'

He was dressed up in a regular tuxedo, a white bow tie around his neck and a long black cape also, the inside of which was blood red. A white mask covered his eyes, and a black hat on his head, but the chartreuse locks that fell out were a dead giveaway.

'Wow… I didn't think _you _would dress up as a character from Sailor Moon, Drew,' she breathed, eyes wide.

'Yeah, well…' He gestured to his outfit. May nodded unseeingly. He rolled the emerald eyes behind his mask. 'I'll talk to you in a second, when you've snapped out of the awe of seeing someone as hot as me,' he told her, smirking, as he walked past her. May stayed where she was, blushing as the coordinator's hand brushed hers on the way past.

_Okay, May, _she coached herself, eyebrows furrowing. _He just touched your hand. It's completely meaningless, it was just an accident… oh, Arceus, he just touches my hand accidentally and it sends my head whizzing!_

She coughed, shaking her head quickly. 'Better?' Drew asked as he came back, holding two cups of punch. He passed one to her, along with the rose he'd pulled out of his pocket earlier.

'Yeah…' she exhaled, eyes slightly clouded. He frowned.

'Okay, then…'

'I think I need some fresh air. I'm going outside,' the brunette said abruptly, turning on her heel and sweeping off towards the back doors. She stood, leaning against the railings as she took in the fresh air, closing her eyes.

The quietness soothed her, and she took a few shaky breaths, before deciding she would go back inside. Eyes still closed, she took a step forward, only to have it connect with something else, sending her toppling to the ground. May glanced up, dazed.

Drew stood there, his mask removed as he half-smirked and half looked concerned.

'Why did you trip me?' she demanded snippily, taking the hand he offered and pulling herself up. He chuckled.

'Actually, I was just standing next to you and you walked straight into my foot,' he told her, amused. She glared. 'And so you've fallen for me. How sweet.'

May stared at him, her jaw dropped. 'What?' she spluttered. He chortled once more, pulling another rose out of his pocket.

'It's okay, May,' he muttered, tucking the rose behind her ear, but making sure it didn't tilt her tiara. 'I always knew you were going to fall for me anyway.'

May's hand twitched, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. She scowled. 'I haven't 'fallen for you', Hayden,' she snapped, going to walk away. Drew stuck his arm out, letting her crash into it. She fell onto the ground. He opened his mouth to speak. 'Don't even say it!'

'I told you… you're falling for me.'

'I am not.'

'Yes, you are.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No!'

Drew rolled his eyes, sticking his hand out to pull her up again. His palm remained on hers for longer than necessary as he kissed her cheek lightly.

'Oh well,' he sighed, feigning disappointment. 'Maybe next time, then.'

May glared, her face as red as her dress, before turning on her heel, ready to stalk back to the party. He smirked mischievously, sticking his arm out once more. She grabbed onto it, steadying herself so that she didn't fall again.

'Hah. I told you I wasn't– ' He shoved her backwards then, causing her to fall back on to the ground for the third time.

'Please, May. You've fallen for me so many times it isn't funny.'

May fumed, standing up with a loud _stamp _as she slammed her foot down in anger.

'What the hell, Drew, you just ruined my dress!' she screeched. Drew winced at the sound, glad that there weren't any other couples out there. A few inside, however, turned curiously to the door.

'I'd say "I'm sorry", but I'm really not.'

The brunette's azure eyes narrowed dangerously. Her fist clenched.

'Now, May. Violence isn't the answer. He grabbed her hand, taking her back inside, bowing chivalrously. 'Dancing might help though?'

The anger vanished, excitement and nerves bubbling up instead. 'Fine. As long as you admit that you're _tripping _me, and I'm not "falling for you".' She placed her hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes.

'Well, either way you fell, whether I pushed you or you're just clumsy enough to do that.'

Her jaw dropped.

'Now…' He took her hand once again, guiding her to the dance floor. 'Dance with me?' he repeated his earlier question in a different manner. May rolled her eyes, her smile slightly shy. Drew smirked, putting his hand on her waist and spinning her around to the music.

She bit her lip, praying not to stumble. Because then, that would prove that she _was _falling for him. Because she hadn't already. _Never. _

And then, her heel caught on a tile, and she staggered into her rival's chest. Her face heated up immediately.

Oops.

**.:.**

**Yeah, the ending was a **_**tiny **_**bit rushed, because I'm yearning to start on the next chapter for Elementé… yeah, expect that soon. But probably not today, or tomorrow. I have TWO games of netball in thirty-five degree heat (which isn't as hot as it gets, but I'm not used to all the warmth yet. We had a cold winter), Celsius, by the way, so I'm going to be exhausted. I might, buuut it's unlikely. :)**

**~Eevee~**


End file.
